1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe-storing saddlebags and more particularly pertains to a new shoe-storing saddlebag assembly for carrying and storing shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe-storing saddlebags is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe-storing saddlebags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,483; U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,942; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,924; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,265; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,670; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,844.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe-storing saddlebag assembly. The prior art includes bags designed to hold and carry shoes therein.